¿donde esta papa?
by mary carrasco
Summary: sirius y sevrus tenian una relacion luego vino la guera,los problemas y severus hulle junto con malfoy llevandose consigo un recuerdo vivo de sirius años despues sirius se encuentra al pocinista en el callejon diagon pero ¿quien es ese pequeño identico a el? SLASH M-preng (si no te gusta el yaoi ni entres)


**Algo inesperado**

En un departamento de Londres muggle dos jóvenes se comían a besos mientras que afuera una tormenta caía, las gotas de lluvia crepitaban en la ventana creando una melodía perfecta entre los gemidos, mordida y gritos de éxtasis

_te amo Severus, te amo más que nada en el mundo_ dijo Sirius mientras mordía el cuello del pocionista

_entonces deja de hablar y solo siente_dijo Severus en tono hosco y con voz ronca

_eres insoportable Snivellus, pero eres insoportablemente delicioso

_lose, pulgoso, lose

_el llamarme pulgoso, te va a costar caro

De pronto Sirius le ato las manos a Snape y las coloco por encima de su cabeza, su lengua navego por la pálida piel hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones. Lo mordió y le paso la lengua por todo el borde, Severus dio un gemido de placer y su cuerpo se tenso, Sirius hizo lo mismo con el otro y con una mano bajo hasta el miembro del pelinegro, estaba erguido y las venas azules se veían fibrosas desde principio a fin, _"que rico se ve"_ pensó el animago mientras se relamía los labios. Severus tenía la respiración entrecortada y se mordía el labio inferior tan fuerte que habían unas gotas de sangre en ellos.

Sirius tomo el miembro de su amante en sus manos y se lo llevo a la boca, paso la lengua lenta y dolorosamente por la punta de donde brotaba unas gotas del delicioso líquido, Snape gimió y agarro la corbata que tenía sus manos atadas, Sirius mordió un poco y como si fuera uno de los dulces más preciados del mundo lo succiono lentamente, con las manos le acariciaba los testículos, lamia, mordía, succionaba, el animago lo estaba volviendo loco.

El calor de sus cuerpos se extendía por toda la habitación, las gotas de sudor mojaban el cabello que se adhería a su frente como pegatina. De pronto Sirius se detuvo y Severus profirió un grito de disgusto

_que! Qué diablos haces chucho!

El animago solo sonrió cínicamente pero no dijo nada

_te estoy hablando imbécil! Deja de ser tan cínico y sigue con lo tuyo

_es que pensé que no estaba gustando, como no decías nada

_ohh claro porque tengo que hablar mientras te comes mi… ahh!_Snape cerró los ojos pues Sirius le estaba succionando la polla fuertemente

_te gusta?

Snape quiso decir algo pero las palabras se cerraron en su garganta cuando el hombre de ojos grises apretó la punta con sus labios solo atino a gritar. Sirius estaba fascinado, le encantaba volver loco a su pocionista favorito y demostrar que su autocontrol y la máscara de frialdad servían con todos menos con el

_de...ten...te..Ahh! Me correré

_hazlo en mi boca, quiero saborearte

_yo…¡Ahh!

Severus arqueo el cuerpo, cerró los ojos, apretó las manos tanto que se enrojecieron, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras descargaba todo su ser en la boca se Sirius que trataba de tragarse todo sus semen pero era demasiado y le caía por el mentón directo a la cama. Unos segundos después las mejillas de Snape se tiñeron de un rojo fuego y Sirius sonrió de lado

_así que te corriste para mi_dijo mientras se lamia los dedos y la palma, como si hubiera saboreado algo sumamente dulce

_eres un maldito, pero tengo que admitir que tienes una lengua de Dios

_gracias

Severus se incorporo un poco, el animago lo desato y comenzó a devorar sus labios mientras le acariciaba el trasero, Severus enredo sus manos en el cuello de su amante, le acaricio el cabello, jugó con su miembro que se erguía mostrando sus 27 cm y sus 6,7 de ancho.

Snape trago en seco mientras el miembro de Sirius se restregaba en sus muslos _"maldición, Padfoot eres muy grande solo espero que esta vez no seas tan salvaje _"pensó mientras Sirius introducía dos dedos en su entrada y los movía suavemente, Severus gimió y se aferro a la espalda del animago que estaba muy entretenido mordiendo el cuello del Slytherin.

De pronto lo volcó de golpe en la cama y Snape cayó de bruces con un fuerte ¡plaf!, le abrió las piernas y su entrada se divisaba estrecha y rosada, Padfoot sonrió mientras que a Snape se le paralizo la respiración _"por ¡Salazar! Esta vez si que va a doler _"pensó mientras trataba de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo. Sirius vio la cara de preocupación de su amado y suspiro

_tienes miedo cierto

_que! No como te atreves a llamarme cobarde! Chucho imbécil

_entonces porque estas temblando y me miras como si yo tuviera un hacha gigante dispuesto a cortarte en pedacitos

_es.. Solo que yo..La última vez fue espectacular pero fuiste muy brusco

_si, pero es que como llevamos un tiempo haciéndolo pensé que sería menos doloroso

_si, yo también

_pero la solución está aquí ¡accio preservativo y lubricante!_dijo Sirius agitando su varita

Un condón y un bote de vaselina, Snape arqueo las cejas. Nunca pensó que Sirius fuera tan ingenioso entonces el alivio se mostro en el rostro del pocionista que sonrió con picardía.

El animago destapo la vaselina y la froto por toda la entrada del Slytherin, de vez en cuando metía los dedos, atrapaba los labios de Snape, le lamia la entrada, Severus estaba tan extasiado que su cuerpo temblaba y se le iba la respiración, su corazón latía a mil por segundo.

Las caricias que Sirius le profesaba lo volvían loco, perdía el control con tanta facilidad. Su muro de frialdad desaparecía con una sola mirada de Sirius Black. Pronto sintió el miembro de Padfoot que se abría paso en su interior, las paredes de Severus apretaban y cobijando la polla de Sirius al punto de hacerle perder la cabeza, Sirius gimió, grito al sentir el calor abrazador y la estrechez de Snape

_ahh, mierda! Eres tan.. Apretado no voy a durar mucho!

_menos… charla..ahh .. Mas ..acci..on_dijo Snape con la voz entrecortada

_lue..go.. no te.. Quejes de soy..Un animal!

_cállate! Y follame maldito!

Padfoot lo beso, su lengua se apodero de su boca y entro todo su miembro sin compasión, Severus sintió un choque eléctrico, la polla de Sirius lo llenaba tanto que le hacía perder la cordura, pronto empezó a moverse con insistencia provocando que unos gritos por parte del animago, Snape entrelazo sus piernas a la cintura de su amante y comenzó a moverse, los espasmos le recorrieron la espalda, el calor se extendió por sus cuerpos sudados y entrelazados, las sensaciones eran increíbles, era un choque de adrenalina y excitación.

La cama se movía al ritmo de que frenético que llevaba Severus, de pronto sintió que llegaba al cielo y todo su cuerpo se entrego al éxtasis. Severus cayó en desparramado en los brazos de Padfoot, temblando y diciendo incoherencias por el éxtasis, Sirius sonrió y le jalo las piernas y se las alzo tanto que parecía que lo iba a partir en dos, Snape se agarro tan fuerte de las sabanas que parecía que quería enterrar las uñas en ellas. De pronto Sirius salió y entro a toda velocidad, Severus se arqueo y cerró los ojos, de nuevo otro espasmo.

_me encanta tenerte así, a mi merced y dándote todo el placer del mundo_dijo Sirius con voz seductora mientras embestía a Severus sin piedad

Los ojos negros de Snape se cruzaron con las orbes grises de su amante, la conexión se hizo más intensa, Sirius se agarro del dosel de la cama, atrapo los labios de Severus como un animal, los mordió, los succiono, las embestidas eran más rápidas, los huevos de Sirius pegaban en la entrada del pocionista, la penetración era profunda y placentera.

De pronto Sirius dio una última embestida, cerro su mano contra la madera de la cama hasta que un ¡crack! Sonó y la cama se partió en dos, Severus grito y se abrazo fuertemente a Sirius que con un aullido se derramo a borbotones. Ambos quedaron exhaustos uno al lado del otro, con la respiración agitada, la ropa tirada por toda la habitación y la dulce sensación de haber llegado al cielo, después de unos segundos se besaron y cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente Snape se levanto un poco dolorido pero feliz, hacia más de dos semanas que no se veían pues la guerra estaba cerca, Sirius tenía que proteger a los Potter y el estaba ocupado con encargos de voldemort, se incorporo despacio, se ducho y fue a preparar el desayuno. Cuando Sirius se levanto todo estaba listo, el desayuno en la mesa, el café humeante y su dulce Snivellus leyendo el profeta

_buenos días

_hasta que te dignas a levantarte

_imagínate, ayer me exprimiste Sev, estoy hecho polvo

_cállate pulgoso, que anoche casi me partes en dos

_si, aunque creo que rompimos la cama

_espero que la cama sea lo único que haya roto anoche

Severus le dedico una mirada muy seria, Sirius se mordió el labio inferior y giro los ojos

_eh., bueno creo que también rompimos otra cosa

_otra cosa como qué?

_este...el condón, se rompió cuando lo vi esta mañana estaba hecho trizas

_es que eres un salvaje, si rompiste la cama ¿qué esperabas que un pobre preservativo se salvara?

_eso es cierto

_ya pensaste en lo que te dije hace un par de noches?

Sirius se quedo en silencio, Severus le había propuesto que se fugaran, que se fueran juntos hacia otro país lejos del mundo mágico, lejos de voldemort, la orden, lejos de todo pero Sirius seguía muy atado a sus lazos de amistad con james cosa que hacia enfurecer al pocionista

_ya hablamos de eso Severus, ¿porque no mejor dejas a los mortifagos y te pones de nuestro lado?

_yo estoy de su lado, ¡pero no puedo desligarme de los mortifagos!, sabes que la única forma de salir de allí es con un avadakedabra estampado en la frente

_debe haber alguna forma

_si, y te la estoy dando. Vámonos

_yo...no puedo Severus, no hagas eso no me pongas entre la espada y la pared por favor

_no yo….lo siento creo que lo que hicimos anoche fue una pérdida de tiempo

_!lo que paso anoche fue lo mas maravilloso que sentimos! Y tú lo estas arruinando

_yo te quiero para mí todo el tiempo Sirius no de vez en cuando, esto se acabo

Severus le dio un último beso y desapareció en una nube de humo negro, dejando a Sirius dolido.

Dos meses después Severus estaba muy lejos de Londres, el mismo día que rompió con Sirius, se fugo con Malfoy. Se fueron a Italia a rehacer sus vidas Severus comenzó a trabajar en un famoso Restaurant como chef, Lucius encontró a una agente de modelos en un centro comercial, le dio su tarjeta y le dijo que él era un clase de adonis que con su figura podría ganar mucho dinero. La vida para ellos no podría ser mejor los platillos de Severus recibían elogios de los críticos más importantes de todo el país, Malfoy se daba la gran vida posando en todas las revistas de moda todo iba de maravilla, hasta que una mañana Severus comenzó a sentirse un poco raro

_Severus nauseas otra vez?_pregunto su amigo preocupado

_sí, creo que comí algo descompuesto, no lose

_no lo creo, tú siempre revisas todo lo que comemos

_si, tienes razón

Severus salió del baño pálido y sudoroso, tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta. Estaba demacrado como si un camión lo hubiera arrollado, Lucius le paso una taza de chocolate junto con unas tostadas y mermelada de frambuesa, el pocionista las devoro con avidez hasta que un horrible olor le hizo correr al baño de nuevo, Lucius lo miro de reojo y se fue corriendo detrás de él. Luego de un rato Severus ya estaba en la cocina de nuevo

_que es ese asqueroso olor

_era maíz para mi ensalada pero como tú no puedes ni ver las latas de maíz la he tirado a la basura

_todavía huele horrible, como puedes comer eso

_tu estas muy raro

Esa semana las nauseas se intensificaron al igual que su magia se descontrolo, no podía hacer pociones en su laboratorio secreto para venderlas a san mungo, pues el vapor y algunas raíces le daban tanto asco que de solo imaginarlas vomitaba.

Lucius empezó a preocuparse cuando se desmayo en el trabajo y lo hizo ir a regañadientes a san mungo para que lo revisara un medigamo

_enserio estoy bien Lucius, debe ser solo un resfriado

_pues que resfriado más raro

_en verdad regresemos ya me siento bien

_ah si bien vamos a ver, maíz

Severus puso cara de asco, apretó los dientes y deslizo la cabeza hacia atrás en la silla, luchando por contener las nauseas. Lucius lo vio y esbozo una sonrisa

_ves no estás para nada bien

Lucius lo arrastro hasta un consultorio y entraron, el medigamo le hizo unas pruebas de rutina y las sospechas de Severus se confirmaron tenía 11 semanas de gestación. Severus quedo en shock, no tenia cabeza para pensar no sabía que iba ser, lo único seguro era que iba a tener un hijo de Sirius.

De regreso todo el camino fue silencioso, Severus estaba aun permanecía en trance y Lucius algo asustado por la actitud de su amigo. Snape paso todo el día acostado sin comer nada con la excusa de que estaba cansado, así pasaron dos días hasta que Malfoy entro a la habitación y casi lo arrastra hasta la mesa

_!Severus! Levántate! No puedes seguir así, no has comido nada en dos días y te han llamado un millón de veces del restaurant

_deja de gritar Malfoy! No tengo hambre y llame a restaurant les dije que iré esta noche

_tu no sales de esta casa sin comer algo antes, no es justo que pongas a pasar hambre a la pobre criatura

_no hablemos de eso por favor

_pues no puedes ignorarlo, estas embarazado y el bebe no tiene la culpa de que tu y Black no se hayan cuidado

_si nos cuidamos pero se rompió, maldición mi vida no puede ser peor

_Severus mira el lado bueno, al menos vas a tener un hermoso recuerdo del amor de tu vida

_esto me está volviendo loco, voy a tener un hijo de Black

_vamos a la cocina y te preparo algo rico para comer

_puedes agregarle un poco de filtro de murtos en vida

_deja de ser tan pesimista y vamos

Los meses siguientes fueron mejor para Severus, Lucius lo consentía demasiado, le compraba dulces, lo acompañaba a los chequeos rutinarios, se preocupaba mucho y hasta lo regañaba cuando Severus se quedaba horas extras en el restaurant.

Lucius empezó a tenerle mucho cariño a la pancita de Sev, tanto que algunas veces molestaba al pocionista cuando él quería dormir pero el rubio no dejaba de juguetear con el bebe que se ponía muy inquieto con su presencia.

Los meses siguientes pasaron de maravilla con Malfoy asegurándose de que nada le faltara, hasta que una madrugada Severus sintió un fuerte dolor que lo hizo gritar

_Severus! Estas bien?

_yo… ahh..Creo que Lyssander quiere nacer antes

_que! Ya va a nacer! Tengo que llamar al medigamo o no mejor vamos a san mungo si eso! Respira! Respira! No te pongas nervioso ¡cálmate ¡ cálmate!

_Lucius,! el único que esta gritando eres tú!..Ahh Merlín

_ehh.. ¡! Espera aquí! Recogeré las cosas

Snape rodo los ojos ¿dónde iba a ir en ese estado?, las contracciones eran muy fuertes, el dolor era como soportar 20 cruciatus a la vez. Malfoy estaba muy asustado, nunca había visto a Severus quejarse o decir que dolía pero esta vez era todo lo contrario, cerraba los ojos, maldecía, arañaba las paredes, y los medigamos solo decían "es primerizo" cosa que alteraba mas a Severus

_!Mátame Lucius, mátame haz lo que sea! Ahh.. Pero quítame este dolor!

_respira, iré a buscar un medigamo para que te revise

_!Que!, no nadie va a tocarme!

_Severus no estás en condiciones para refutar nada, así que cállate y respira

Lucius salió de la habitación dejando a Snape furioso, desesperado y con un dolor de los mil demonios, luego de unos segundos regreso con un joven de unos 25 años, con el pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Severus lo miro con mala gana _"¿este chiquillo me va a ayudar con el parto? Merlín apiádate de mí, maldito Black"_ pensó mientras el joven se ponía unos guantes y revisaba la entrada de Severus que al sentir los dedos del medigamo grito

_ahh! Usted es un salvaje! Hágalo con más cuidado, Maldito Black espero que esto te este doliendo igual que a mí. Hijo de las siete putas!

En un departamento de Londres Sirius sentía un terrible ardor en su brazo izquierdo

El doctor miro a Lucius de reojo que estaba más pálido que nunca y parecía que se iba a desmayar

_bien creo que ya es la hora_dijo el medigamo y la habitación se lleno de personas

_la hora de qué?

_de dar a luz a su hijo, puja cuando te diga ¿listo?

Malfoy miro a Snape con cara de horror mientras Snape tenía un nudo en la garganta y un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo, el medigamo le indico que pujara Severus rompió la madera de la cama y Lucius solo miraba la escena como una película de terror

_uno, dos, tres, ahora!

_maldito! Black..te odio! Ahhh

_yo..creo que me voy a desmayar_Malfoy cayo con un golpe seco en el piso

_!Lucius! ahh Merlín! Salazar! Circe!Ahhh juro que te matare Black

_vamos solo uno más

Snape tomo aire, el dolor era mucho más intenso, sentía que no podía mas, contuvo el aliento y pujo con todas sus fuerzas, sintió que algo se desgarro en su interior y cayo desmayado. En la habitación se escucho un llanto hermoso. Una hora después todos estaban calmados y felices, Severus sostenía a su pequeño con mucha cautela y Malfoy estaba encantado con el pequeño

_hola pequeño, sabes que tu papi es la persona más valiente que conozco_dijo Lucius sosteniendo una de las manitas del bebe

_tiene sus ojos, su nariz y mi cabello

_es perfecto, Lyssander Orión Black Snape

_después de todo tenias razón, este pequeño es el mejor recuerdo que tengo del imbécil de Black

_estoy de acuerdo


End file.
